There are millions of websites on the Internet which provide unprecedented access to information such as information about products and companies. A company creating a website faces many challenges when creating the website such as making the website easy to use, including relevant content for visitors, and visibility of their website. Owners or operators of websites are constantly trying to improve their websites to increase the visibility of their websites, increase engagement of their users, and increase the total amount of visitors to their website. By way of a specific example, the purpose of many websites is to generate sales leads. In order to generate sales leads, such websites have content that prospective customers would be interested in along with forms that the prospective customers need to fill out with their contact information in order to gain access to either some specific content or gain access to the use of some software or services or other resources. When prospective customers fill out such forms, they also give the website either explicit or implicit permission to contact them over email or phone or social media or other means either to sell a product or service to them or to send them relevant and interesting information about a product or a service. The submission of user data, such as contact information, may provide the business operating the website with a sales lead. Some prospective customers fill out such forms but many do not. The percentage of those website visitors who actually fill out such a form is referred herein as the “form fill rate” or “conversion rate.” Owners or operators of websites with such forms are constantly trying to increase the “form fill rates” or “conversion rates” using different technologies and techniques.